


birthday moon

by ACatWhoWrites



Series: A Prompt a Day in the Month of May [13]
Category: C-Pop, EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Fauns & Satyrs, Microfic, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Nymphs & Dryads, Short One Shot, Stage Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 05:38:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14635209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACatWhoWrites/pseuds/ACatWhoWrites
Summary: Everyone who lives anywhere near the Wild Forest is told since birth to not go into the Wild Forest because of the three capital Ds: It's Dark, Dangerous, and the probability for Death is heightened.





	birthday moon

Everyone who lives anywhere near the Wild Forest is told since birth to not go into the Wild Forest because of the three capital Ds: It's Dark, Dangerous, and the probability for Death is heightened. Even the curious satyrs stay away; although there's not enough room among their near-daily celebrations to explore.

Luhan sees his two hundredth moon, a big event for a satyr, and is thrown a huge party. No holds barred. Beer, wine, and honey cakes are passed around like water and berries.

"More wine!" An older satyr claps Luhan on his back and flicks the hard bone of his right horn. "Make your horns curl."

His horns already are curled, nestled among the pale curls of his hair. When his friends have had too much to drink, they'll say he looks more like a cherub than a satyr, but he's still the only one able to stand ten goblets of wine later and is always sure to leave hoofprints on their faces.

They drink, dance, sing, and as the moon gets higher in the sky, more and more couples—with the occasional group—scamper into the dark with Aphrodite and Eros as chaperons to seek out some nymphs for another evening's company.

Luhan manages to hang onto his wits and clear thinking for one more goblet of wine, and he decides he just wants to sleep. He thanks everyone he sees—thanking many of them more than once, not that any of them are aware enough to notice—and stumbles over his hooves in the direction he feels his soft pallet calling to him from.

The sweet grass from the hills turns into spongy moss, dotted with rings of tiny mushrooms some fae appear and disappear in. The moon's smile is hidden by a thick canopy of branches, and the voice calling to Luhan is not his pallet, unless his bed learned how to sing.

He's in the Wild Forest.

Luhan's tail twitches, as fear sobers his veins. There's no birdsong, not even a hooting owl. The critters and creatures are all asleep, like Luhan wishes he was, safely in his home in the hill.

A voice filters through the trees like water over rocks and wind through a field of flowers, smooth and light.

An abrupt clearing in the trees almost sends him tumbling into the dark waters of a lake. He windmills his arms backwards and falls onto his butt with a soft _oof!_

Across the water, toes on the shoreline, a dusky-skinned girl spins with the breeze and draws her arms up through her long hair, tossing it to the air and letting it fall as it pleased in wild curls. Vines of moonflower hang from a crown haloing her dark hair, sitting starkly like the stars in the night sky.

She's so beautiful, Luhan doesn't notice the twinkles of laughter among the trees as he ventures closer and trips over a lifted root.

The girl startles, giving him a single glimpse of nut-brown eyes, and dashes for the safety of the trees.

"Wait!" Luhan untangles his hooves—the root managed to nearly encircle his feet somehow—and follows her, but he only sees trees. "Please come back; I won't hurt you."

A vine of moonflower hangs to his right, like a curtain of flowers and leaves. Curious, Luhan touches one of the white trumpets, and it pulls up, leaves lengthening and darkening to brown hair. The girl lies on a low branch, head on her folded arms and feet stacked so her legs hung over either side of her perch. With the moonlight from the clearing, he can see the curves of her body, not yet full.

He smiles at her, casually touching another flower, near her ear. "What's your name?"

Her lips part, close, and turn up to a soft smile. "Kai." Her voice is as soft and warm as spring sunshine.

"Pretty." His finger traces the arch of her eyebrow. "I'm Luhan. Today—well, yesterday, I guess—was my birthday."

"Congratulations. How many moons?"

"Two hundred four."

Her hair falls forward like a loosened drape as she sits up. She holds Luhan's shoulders and slides soundlessly to the forest floor, slipping closer to the satyr until her breasts are flush with his chest.

She whispers a _happy birthday_ against his lips as vines entangle his hooves.

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to try a prompt a day in May, not following any list. This came from **moon**.


End file.
